


Salvami

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Harry avesse provato un'altra 'tecnica' scoprendo che Dietro gli attentati c'era Draco, invece del Sectusempra?Fandom: Harry PotterPairing: Draco/Harry (o Harry/Draco, qui non si scandalizza nessuno ù_ù)Prompt: OcchiLanciata da La Morte fidanzata





	Salvami

Salvami

Draco si piegò in avanti, aprì il rubinetto e mise le mani a conca sotto il getto. Si proiettò l’acqua sul viso e ansimò.

-Sono arrivato a mutarmi in donna e ai peggiori crimini, il professor Piton sbaglia se pensa che io ormai possa essere salvato-.

“Con che coraggio hai potuto fare tutto questo?!” gridò Harry. Strinse un pugno e conficcò le unghie nel palmo della mano lasciando delle mezzelune bianche. Draco sbatté le labbra tra loro, il viso pallido era grigiastro, gocce di sudore lo rendevano umido e i capelli gli ricadevano disordinato sul volto.

“Tu… tu non capisci…” balbettò. Si tastò il fianco e afferrò la bacchetta con mano tremante.

“ _Ecxpelliarimus_!” urlò Potter. Ci fu un raggio rossastro e la bacchetta del Malfoy volò via. Quest’ultimo guardò a destra e a sinistra, indietreggiò e sbatté la schiena contro il bordo in ceramica del lavandino. Intravide Mirtilla e allungò la mano in quella direzione.

“Non ti permetterò di fare del male al preside migliore che questa scuola abbia mai avuto! E’ una persona meravigliosa al contrario di te!” urlò il prescelto. Si grattò la cicatrice nervosamente con l’altra mano e avanzò.

“Goyle, Tiger” chiamò debolmente il biondo. Gli occhi erano incavati e le gambe gli tremavano.

Harry strinse gli occhi e digrignò i denti.

__

_ Il corpo della ragazzina era sospeso in aria, i capelli neri della giovane le aleggiavano intorno al viso e teneva le braccia aperte. Il vento le sbatteva contro l’impermeabile rosso. Si abbatté al suolo sollevando della neve e rimase immobile. _

Harry alzò la bacchetta e l’altro avanzò.

“E’ per la mia famiglia, almeno  _tu_  mi devi credere” balbettò Draco. Si diede la spinta e camminò oscillando verso il moro. Si piegò in avanti, il labbro inferiore tremò e singhiozzò. Le lacrime si mescolarono al sudore e alle gocce d’acqua. Si alzò la manica nera della casacca e si strofinò il marchio nero, la mascella del teschio tremò aprendosi di più e il serpente nero scivolò sulla pelle pallida. Le dita lattee del ragazzo lasciarono dei segni rossastri intorno al simbolo.

“Perché dovrei farlo?! Il mio migliore amico era a terra, praticamente morto con la bava alla bocca per colpa tua!” gridò Harry, avanzando ancora.  Draco lo raggiunse, gli cadde in ginocchio davanti e gli abbracciò le gambe. Alzò il capo e Harry lo abbassò, gli occhi verdi di uno si specchiarono in quelli azzurri dell’altro. Le iridi di Malfoy brillarono di riflessi grigio metallico.

“Perché nei tuoi  _occhi_  vedo che tu puoi salvarmi” sussurrò. Harry strinse le labbra, cadde a sua volta e Malfoy sciolse l’abbraccio per mettergli le mani sulle spalle.

“Salvami” implorò.

“Maledetto quel giorno in sartoria in cui ti ho incontrato” biascicò il ragazzo sopravvissuto. Si piegò e appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle del biondo.

 


End file.
